Beyond Black Iron Gates
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: To repay a debt she would give her soul, if only her soul was hers to give. A life for a life is what she was willing to offer but how much further was she willing to go? She'd save him because she was selfish and she refused to let him go.


Beyond the Black Iron Gates: A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yana Toboso's 'Kuroshitsuji'. If I did, the gorgeous Undertaker would have overtaken the world.

 **Note:** This may not follow timelines or the manga/anime, so please forgive me if/when you come across information that you know for a fact is wrong. I'm aware it's inaccurate as well but I've written it that way for a reason. Thank you.

His face was clear of ash and blood and the angel smiling down upon him continued to fix him up to the best of her abilities.

"I will wrap your arm. It should stop all of nasties from getting near."

"Stop pretending like you know shit and that it's all okay!" An older boy shouted.

"Please don't swear." She told the boy.

"'Please don't swear.'" He mimicked, sneering at the girl. "Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck! Do you know where we are? Do you know who's taken us? I fucking know that they aren't good so fuck you, you stupid bitch."

"If you continue shouting you'll gain the attention of those who have taken us. Be quiet."

''

Three months and Ceil Phantomhive knew exactly who these people were and what they were doing, to an extent. He hadn't been subjected to anything more than a few lashings, asides from that one time, but he knew he had it easy. How could he possibly know that? Because _she_ took the brunt of it. She'd taken the brunt of it for most of the children here. She tried her best, gave it her all, trying to protect the innocence of those that were younger than her. She'd even tried to protect that nasty Benjamin boy who had said all those terrible things to her since they'd been taken. She was sixteen, he'd found out. She was no stranger to being tossed around either: her daddy was a drinker, a violent one, and her mother wasn't a respectable lady by any means so she didn't mind taking a broken arm for the little girl who accidently spoke or a beating to within the inch her life because he'd been caught smiling. At first he didn't understand how she could feel so proctective of those around her that she'd willingly risk her own life but slowly he began to get the idea because he'd built up a need to protect her too and he would. He couldn't let this be the last time he saw her smile. No way, and not like this; not for him.

"So the little boy comes out to play. I thought we had another one left. Grab him. This one here is useless to us. Put her back. We'll introduce her to another game." Ciel was held by two men and though he tried to struggle, he was too weak to have any sort of force behind his movements. Eventually he was untied and place in the middle of an oddly decorated circle. "Don't think of moving kid. This is our last chance. Mess this up and you'll be begging for death, you got that?" Not waiting for a reply the men stood in formation.

"Shit, boss. We still need the blood! This shit here is all dried up."

"Grab the girl. Bring her here." Ciel tried to stand up by himself but fell down instantly. "Fucking hold her still! Jesus, it can't be that fucking har-" He was cut off by a fist to the face. The girl had lashed out and clawed the man.

"Thought you needed blood." She said with a smile, attempting to shrug off the hold of the other two men. She almost gasped when she felt the pain coming from her wrist. She looked down, slightly preturbed as she watched the crimson liquid drip into a small, bronze dish. She was thrown to the ground and kicked in ribs, hard enough to elicit a verbal response this time, despite her best efforts. She didn't want to worry the boy but things weren't looking too well for her at the moment. She feared what they were about to do.

The man with the bowl walked over to a wall which had the outline of a door drawn onto it in chalk. He placed it on the floor, midway between the door and the intricatly decorated circle. One of the other men had started to light candles and eventually the only light illuminating the small area was from the small, flickering flames. That was when the chanting began; that was when she got to her feet and ran to get the boy.

Ciel could only watch on helplessly as they beat her and beat her and beat her. His thoughts were of saving her and exacting revenge. He tried to get to her again, this time walking a small distance before being violently shoved backwards, falling to the ground and injuring himself. He couldn't just sit here. He had to do something more than getting thrown back and watching. He had to stop them; he _needed_ to stop them and when the men stood back to admire their work; when Ciel failed to see her move at all in the dimly lit shelter; when, for a moment, he truly believed her to be dead, that was when he heard it.

" _You'll be smallest Master yet. How may I serve you, young one?"_

''

Tainted innocence was about the rarest delicacy in the Underworld, the only thing that was even scarcer then that was a selfless soul, one of the Pure. The Demon smirked to himself and could not help but thank someone for the insane circumstances that led him to both types of souls. This was every Demon's wildest fantasy and he stumbled upon it on a whim. If taking strolls to the Surface out of boredom would result in this each time, he may just make his home above ground.

"Kill everyone who is responsible for this; for my family dying, for my kidnapping and for her situation as well. Save us."

"Your word is my command, young one, but before I do you must agree to the conditions of a Faustian Contract. I will assist you but in return I will feast upon your soul once vengence has been brought. What say you, young one? Are you willing to make a contract with a demon? Your so-"

"I agree. Now, kill the men!"

"Very well, Master. I will mark you once I have completed your first order." The disembodied voice disappeared and slowly a figure emerged from the darkness, taking the form of a tall male. Ciel, although completely intrigued by what was occuring, had more important things to deal with. He slowly crawled his way to the body of the girl. He shook her by the shoulder, once, twice, three times. There was no response. He tried again, harder this time, before he was desperately clinging to her, ordering her to wake up in that instant or there'd be hell to pay. He ignored the screams of the men who had held him captive, had missed the eerie silence that soon took its place and held onto the girl.

"Be still, young Master." The man said, approaching the young boy, kneeling down in front of him. "You can order me to save her. She's still alive, barely, but she is. You must be marked first. You need to wear the sign of the Faustian Contract unique to me. It would be best if it were in an inconspicuous place but the more visible it is, the more powerful the Contract. Where do you suggest, young Master?"

"My eye." Was the response and without a moments hesitation, Sebastian grabbed the boy's face, swiping hair out of the way of his eye, and placed a hand over one. The young boy let out a scream, clutching his eye and falling to the ground as the Demon made his way over to the girl. He wasted no time studying her as he wished to do, focusing solely on keeping her alive. Once she was breathing at a regular enough pace, the Demon grabbed both the young boy and the teenaged girl, taking them away from the hideout.

''

"Sebastian. You may give yourself a last name, so long as I agree that it is acceptable."

"I must admit that I'm rather partial to the human name 'Michaelis'."

"Then Michaelis it is."

"What will you have me do now young Master?"

"You said she would live."

"Yes."

"Why is she not awake?" The boy demanded.

"Her body will need rest as the damage sustained during that beating effected her surely."

"When will she wake?"

"I believe she will be strong enough to wake within the next two days, Young Master." The blue-haired boy nodded, not happy at all with the fact that it would take another two days and opted to remain by her side, literally. The boy settled in under the covers of the bed that she rested on, holding onto her like he did during those months beforehand.

"Young Master, I must interject here. It is entirely improper for you to be in the bed of a Lady."

"It is not your business, Demon. Leave us."

"Yes, Young Master." It had been three days since he had made a contract with the Little Lost Earl; two days since he rebuilt an entire mansion and furnished it, and one day since he became the Head Butler to the Earl of Phantomhive, Guard Dog of the Queen. He was beginning to question if the soul before him was worth it. Maybe he could rope the girl into a contract as well, that would certainly make his time with the Earl more pleasant. The thought of tasting the soul of a Pure...

''

"Thank you. Thank you for saving him and thank you for saving me. I owe you my life."

"No, no, not your life." Sebastian answered.

"Then what may I give you in return for such a deed?"

"Your soul." The girl stared at the man, studied him before her eyes widened in an odd sort of realisation.

"I didn't know there were many of your kind above ground, Mister Michaelis." It was his turn to stare at her now. "I've meet a Demon before." She looked to the side, out of the window before continuing. "A life lasts for only as long as the body is able but a soul lasts throughout eternity. Saving my life is worth my life but for Ciel...I'm not yet willing to depart, Mister Michaelis, so forgive me for denying your payment. Should you ever think of something else, feel free to speak with me."

"Very well then." The Demon accepted, knowing that the only way he would be able to take her soul was if she permitted.

"What, exactly, is your role? I understand you have a contract with Ciel. What does that entail?"

"I cannot divulge the information of my contract, as I'm sure you could appreciate. However, I can tell you of my role here at the Phantomhive Manor. I am the Head Butler." She knew she was lucky to get even that from the Demon. She nodded her head.

"I suppose that would make you one _hell_ of a butler then?" Sebastian smirked. This human was not as bad as the one he was contracted to. Perhaps this stay wouldn't be all that boring.

''

Ciel was being held to the older girl and she was not letting go.

"The Young Master is turning blue, Lady Ava."

"You are **not** getting his soul."

"That is between the Master and myself, Lady Ava. There is nothing that you can do about it." Ava looked to the boy in her arms, relaxing her hold on him before looking back to the Demon.

"I don't like it, not one bit and I never will. Ciel, how could you do something so drastic as to sell your soul to a Demon?" She waited for his answer.

"I wanted to help you; I couldn't let you die." Was the whispered reply and the girl, once again, brought him to her in another embrace, a much gentler embrace.

"You silly, silly boy." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head before running her fingers through his hair. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. She then turned to Sebastian and mouthed 'Talk to you later' to the Demon, who nodded to her request.

When later arrived, Ava was in the kitchen's, fixing a hot chocolate for herself, Sebastian and, of course, Ciel.

"What is that you wished to speak about, Lady Ava?"

"My soul." She said.

"What about it, my Lady?"

"My soul for Ciels'." She said. "Is it possible to exchange the person's soul with anothers?" Sebatian raised an eyebrow at that. She really was willing to give her everything for the Little Master.

"Unfortunately there is not. The Contract has been made and agreed upon by both parties. He bares the sign of my Faustian Conract."

"There has to be a way, some way, that this can be managed. You're a Demon, surely there is a loophole of some kind, especially seeing as you're kind is unable to lie. It would be too dangerous to yourselves should something go wrong at any moment in time when harbouring a Contract."

"You really have met another of my kind, haven't you?"

"I try my hardest to ensure that lying does not become a habit by practicing speaking the truth."

"Then you should know that I am being truthful when I say that there is no way of exchanging soul's once a Contract is made. I apologise as this has upset you." Ava looked to him, eyes starting to water a bit before she shook her head and dispelled the tears that wanted to make an appearance.

"No. Do not apologise. I'm sorry for attempting to push the issue. Thank you for your honesty Sebastian." With that, she was gone; two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands. He looked to the bench and was a little confused for a moment before a small smile painted itself across his lips as he noted the 'S' that had been written into the beverage with chocolate sauce. Interesting, he thought, very interesting.

''

"Finnian, Bardroy and Mey-Rin." Sebastian said, and as he called their name, each person took one step forward then moved back to the line. Ciel just looked to Sebastian for more information regarding the three that were presented before him. "Finnian gardens though he has super human strength, Bardroy cooks and is of a military background and Mey-Rin is a maid with sharp shooting skills."

"You are the one I will hold responisible should anything go awry, Sebastian. Show them to their quarters and see to it that they are given a tour of the the grounds and the Manor."

"Yes, Young Master. If you three would kindly follow m-"

"Oh, hello there. I didn't think you would be able to find any one so soon Mister Michaelis." Ava looked to the three of them, a smile bestowed upon each individual. "I am Ava. It's a pleasure to have you here at the Manor. If you need anything, by all means, ask me and, within reason," she said with a wink, "I should be able to supply you with the assistance you need. Might I have a word with you?" She asked the young Earl.

"Yes. Sebastian? If you would." He then said, dismissing the three new employees and the Demon butler. "Are you alright?" He asked as soon as they were alone. Ava perched herself on the table, her legs swinging about as she sighed.

"I was at the library yesterday."

"I know." He said with suspicion.

"I was offered a job there and I accepted." Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"No."

"I wasn't askin-"

"No."

"Ciel, I-"

"I said 'No', that is the end of the conversation."

"Please Ciel? Please let me do this? I've done nothing but take, take, take. I'd like to at least start repaying your kindness. Would you let me do this, Little One?" It was odd, having to ask permission from someone who was younger than her by six years; it always had been. She sometimes wondered why she bothered but then she remembered that she never wanted to upset the boy. They'd grown attached to each other during their time in captivity and she understood his reluctance to let her out of his sight, but that didn't mean she would allow him to keep her captive within the Manor's grounds.

"Why?"

"I explained to you, Ciel, that I want to repay yo-"

"Why do you want to leave me?" The boy demanded. Ava stared at him, head tilting from one side to the other slowly before she understood him.

"I don't want to leave you, Silly Ciel! I _need_ to do something other than staying in the Manor and leeching off of your kindness and wealth. You now have three new staff members and on top of that, a Demonic butler who is able to have the house clean and the grounds immaculately kept within the blink of an eye and with as much effort as it takes to click ones fingers." She was now standing before Ciel, smiling hopefully down at him and the boy glared at his table, knowing that the next words from his mouth would be consent. He couldn't deny her anything, not after all of the sacrifices she had made to keep him as safe as possible during those months. Knowing she'd won, Ava leaned down and hugged the boy, a kiss pressed to his cheek, before she ran out of the door. "I'll be back before five this evening!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

"You called, Young Master."

"I want all the information you can get on the people who work down at the London Public Library."

"Yes, Young Master." It was on odd request but the moment Sebastian set eyes on Ava, he understood. This young girl was going to get herself into trouble, he could feel it.

''

Contrary to his feelings of ominous doom, it wasn't Ava that the Demon had to worry over. No, he had to worry over his own charge. The boy was making a name for himself; a reputation in the 'Underworld' of the humans and he was now attracting others attention.

"Young Master, why must you insist on doing such things?"

"How am I to get the information I seek if I sit idly by? I'm not exacting revenge if you are doing all of the work, Sebastian. Now, be quiet." The Demon sighed. As much as it was true, Sebastian was getting increasingly frustrated with just how much work he had to do. He hadn't been this active since he started the Demon War of 1202. Good times, good times.

''

Six months it had been since the hiring of the new staff and each day turned out to be catastrophic for the Manor and its gardens.

"Sebastian, are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I will have this cleaned in no time at all, Ava." The Demon had become well acquainted with Ciel's _Angel_. He had to admit though, he had been charmed by her as well. She truly was fascinating to watch. Her gentle demeanor, her smiles: everything about her drew others in, comforted them but he had seen her lose her smile once and it was a terrifyingly enthralling moment to behold. Oh yes, the fire in her eyes, the raging seas of anger that she somehow controlled; in a word she was beautiful. He often tried to rile her up since that day. He almost chuckled as he thought back to it.

 _"Excuse me? Who are you, young Lady?"_

 _"You don't recognise me?"_

 _"No, why would I?"_

 _"I was the one who punched you in the face that one time."_

 _"I assure you, my Lady, that you have the wrong man."_

 _"I could have sworn it was you, though." Within the next moment the man was on the ground, sprawled on the wooden floors before her and Ciel. "Now you definitly are. Get up and get out or I will do more than just that."_

 _"You can't do such a thing! Is this how you let you guests behave Earl Phantomhive?"_

 _"Do not address him. Don't even look at him you filthy, digusting, putrid being. Get out. Now!" She roared, causing even Sebastian to jump in surprise at the sheer volume. The man had come in and proposed that the boy, nearing his teenage years, start opening up other avenues whilst still remaining in the toy industry, if you catch my drift. Needless to say, when Ava walked into the meeting room and saw the man invading the boy's personal space, she went balistic as it reminded her too much of what had happened in those months. She had kicked the man repeatedly, hauling him up, which had both Demon and Earl futher surprised, then did her best to throw him out of the door._

 _"You're lucky it wasn't the window! Now stay out!"_

"What are you smiling about over there Sebastian? I'm almost certain the others think you've come up with a plan to murder them all _and_ get away with it."

"Just reminiscing, I assure you."

"Whatever you say, Bastian, whatever you say." The Demon smirked at the nickname she'd given him. Despite being named after the Young Master's Dog, he didn't mind the name Sebastian. 'Bastian' sounded just as enticing though, especially from the Lady's lips. Before he could think more on it, a scream sounded throughout the Manor, followed by the sounds of China breaking on the wooden floor, crying from a boy and an explosion from the kitchen's.

"That's the third time today."

"I think going for a new World Record, Bastian." Ava deadpanned.

''

It was a year and a half later that Ava found herself face to face with a familiar Demon. The only difference being that this one's name was not 'Sebastian Michaelis'.

"Little Angel Ava, my, my how you've grown. What a beautiful woman you've blossomed into."

"Faustus." She said, a strained smile on her face. She knew for a fact that the woman who owned the little book exchange was hovering near her. "How may I help you?"

"You see, I was looking for a book."

"What book might that be?"

"One with words. It's on paper if that's anything to go by and is bound together. It's about something by someone. Could you help me?" Ava's eye twitched but her smile never faltered.

"I believe I may just be able to, Sir. If you would kindly follow me." She said, loud enough for the nosey owner to hear. She navigated the both of them to a secluded part of the Library.

"My Lady, this is rather unexpected. To think you've grown so bold during my abscence."

"What do you want Faustus?"

"You reek of Demon. Where have you been?"

"Before or after I was kidnapped and sold into human slavery?" Claude's blasé mask faltered for but a single second. "I need you to leave." Ava then said. "Leave now and never show your fac-"

"Claude!" A voice sounded, interrupting the two. "I found the book. Now let's go." As Claude turned to face his Master, Ava caught sight of a young, blonde teenager. The blonde, in turn, took notice of her. "Claude! What are my rules? You must introduce me to your toys!" The boy whined and then pranced his way to her, circling her. "Oooh, what's your name? Who are you? How old are you?" The questions kept coming and the boy didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

"Master, we must leave now. We are running behind schedule and you've a luncheon with that young lady." Alois removed his hands from the young woman's hair, having started to stroke it, marvelling at its softness. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Must I? That stupid, little bitch isn't worth the time of day, let alone _my_ time."

"Yes you must Master."

"Very well then. Take this and borrow it." The boy said, throwing the book at the man's face.

"Charming one you have there, Faustus." The man then turned back to her, his expression grim.

"Whatever you do, Ava, do not engage with the Earl of Trancy; ensure that you are not seen here again during the next month or so. I owe you more than a simple warning, of that there is no doubt. If you see that boy, turn away and make yourself scarce." Ava was about to ask why she would need to but the look on the Demon's face silenced her. Some things are better left alone. The Demon bowed to her before disappearing.

"What on Earth are you up to with that one?" She whispered.

''

"She only quit because she came across another Demon." Sebastian said, eyes narrowing and nose crinkling in disgust. Over time the Elder Demon had started to form an attachment to the young female; one that he wasn't even sure was possible. She had subtly changed his demeanor, his veiws and had definitly changed something within himself. If his overly possessive behaviour towards the young woman was any indication, he might suspect that he had bonded to the human.

"Is that true?" Ciel demanded, standing up and walking over to the petite eighteen year old. He stood practically eye to eye with her. Then it began. Ciel's hands ghosted along her arms, her shoulders, as he watched her for any signs of pain. As his hands ghosted towards, ahem, _other_ areas, Sebastian appeared between them and pulled the young woman to him, his nose in her hair.

"Who was touching your hair?" Sebastian asked.

"If you would both allow me to reclaim my personal space and desist with your touch-down routine, I may be more willing to oblige." She said, stepping back from the Demon and stepping back once more in case either males advanced towards her again. "There was an unexpected visitor at the Library today." Both males rolled their eyes in a 'We know that, shut up and tell us the rest' sort of way. "I mentioned when we met," she said, turning to Sebastian, "that I had encountered your kind before. I saved a Demon when I was twelve years of age from another Demon and his Contract. It was a freak accident; a series of events that just ended up falling into place as soon as I had been thrown on scene."

"How did you _save_ a _Demon_?" Ciel asked increduously.

"You doubt me, Ciel? Some idiot Reaper," at this, Ciel looked to Sebastian as the man sighed, "dropped their weapon. I had picked it up, not knowing of its supernatural origins and wielded it, trying to defend the Demon I had found half-dead. Turns out that these weapons can kill a Demon and, long story short, the two became none. He offered a Contract; one with a twist. Due to the circumstances that I found myself in, and the fact that Demon's are ironically very honourable so long as you stay on their good side, he was able to offer me the chance to become a Demon. He knew some Hellions, who knew some Hellions and what not. I said 'No' but he still 'owes me' a 'life debt', much the same as I owe Sebastian. His new Contractor is apparently bad news so he gave me fair warning; told me to leave the Library and not show up for a month or so. On that note, Ciel, never, and I do mean _never_ , accept an invitation to anything involving an Earl Trancy, okay? Now, I'm tired and I would like to bathe seeing as my hair was violated and to hit a child in public is frowned upon in any society."

"Do you wish for some assistance, Lady Ava?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"She will not be needing any assistance from you Sebastian. Now go and fetch me some tea." The disgruntled Earl ordered.

The boy, sorry, 'young man', glared at his Demon butler for all he was worth, hoping to communicate the fact that the Demon had better not say and/or do anything untoward towards Ava. The Earl of Phantomhive was possessive of the girl, much more than he should have been. He coveted her attention; practically puffed up whenever she was around and he was accomplishing something as simple as shuffling paper about his desk. He, himself, knew that his, hmm, _liking_ , towards Ava was slightly unhealthy but his soul was already damned so what did it matter if he thought of her beyond anything more than a simple girl who resided in his Manor? They had been through quite the ordeal together and she was all that he needed, well, asides from revenge. His soul was for a Demon's taking so he would take all of her attention; would take all of her and he was not about to share his Angel; was not about to let her be _tainted_ by a Demon. Not when he was finally strong enough to fight for her and to protect her.

"Young Master, your tea." Said Demon strolled in, pushing a cart. He smirked at the boy, knowing clearly what had plagued his thoughts. "You've a Finacée, Young Master, need I remind you?"

"Leave, Sebastian."

"Yes, Young Master. There's many a thing to do in this Manor tonight. I best begin in the Northen Wing." Sebastian was gone before Ciel finally caught the relevance of the location: Ava's Room.

''

 **Authors Note:** I really don't know what I'm doing with this. I just sort of started typing and then, voilá, look at what we have here! I had started typing up one that started at Houndsworth and was solely dedicated to Sebastian but I think this story line, purely for drama's sake, will be a _juicer_ read. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
